Did You Say Married!
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Many of the Hogwarts gang go to Las Vegas for a bachelor/bachelorette weekend for Neville and Susan. Ginny comes back married. Who did she marry? How will her parents react? Please read and find out. femslash Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Susan B, Amelia B, Minerva M, Hooch, Molly, Kingsley S, Harry P, Ron W, Neville, Fred & George, & many others make brief appearances in this short tale.


Title: Did you say married?!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Ginny comes back from Vegas married. What will her family think about her new spouse? ** Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

The group of Hogwart's alumni had a blast in Las Vegas even with Ron not with them. He now played Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and had taken a bludger to the head and wasn't able to attend Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones' bachelor/bachelorette weekend in Las Vegas that their friends had organized for them.

They partiers arrived back at the Burrow in time for another celebration of close family and friends celebrating the 3rd anniversary of the fall of Voldemort and the end of the second great wizarding war.

"I don't think I can do this. Mom is going to kill me when she finds out." Ginny looked down at the beautiful wedding ring set now on her left ring finger. "I never even told her I was seeing someone. I am so dead."

"We will be okay. It may take your parents some time to come around, but they love you babe. Your mom will come around in time, you are her baby and only girl. I will be right by your side the whole way, I promise. I love you, always and forever." The redhead's new spouse leaned over giving Ginny a hug and kiss in reassurance.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Ginny leaned into the embrace. "However, my mom is probably going to kill you too, so at least we will go together."

That had their friends and family laughing.

"Your family will come around once the nargles are cleared out and we are all here for you until then." Luna smiled her dreamy smile.

"Yeah, we all have your backs and we'll do our best to protect you from Ma and Ron." Fred and George spoke in their broken twin speech.

"Molly is looking out the window, we better head around to the party in the backyard before she comes to herd us all around there." Hermione added.

"Mione's right, let's get around back and maybe buy some time before the dragon dung hits the fan." Harry agreed and the group headed around to the back of the Burrow.

Behind the Burrow they found the yard fairly bustling with witches and wizards. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, Professors, former and current students of Hogwarts, Aurors, and other family and friends who fought on that fateful night three years earlier.

Amelia Black nee Bones was the first to spot the group before rushing over to greet her niece Susan and her fiancé Neville. "Oh sweetie I am so glad you're back. Did you all have a good time?"

"It was amazing Aunt Amy. I don't believe there is another place on earth quite like Las Vegas. It is the perfect place for bachelor and bachelorette parties." Susan blushed remembering some the places she and Neville had been dragged to.

Amelia and her husband Sirius had spent a few weekends in Vegas before and she had a pretty good idea of what Susan was talking about. "You can tell me about it later when we're alone." The elder witch whispered in her niece's ear as she hugged her.

Soon Molly was there hugging everyone and ushering them to the tables weighed down with food.

The newlyweds were separated soon after arriving as was much of the group of friends from Vegas as different family and friends claimed their attention.

The Vegas group had been at the party for almost two hours when Fleur's sister Gabriella spotted the rings Ginny had been so diligently hiding.

"Oh my Ginny these are enchanting. I didn't know you were married. Fleur never told me. Congratulations!" The young French girl pulled the redhead into a hug kissing her on both cheeks.

Ginny blushed redder than her hair as the entire party suddenly went stone silent. "Well it is a recent development that your sister didn't know about yet."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Did I just hear correctly that you are married?!" Molly screeched from across the lawn sending birds flying from the trees in the back woods and the irritating little gnomes running from the yard.

Remus and Tonks Lupin's eyebrows rose when they heard a quiet. "Oh shite, we are so dead!" Come from a young friend standing with them, before the person started working their way around the yard towards Ginny.

"Well this gathering is about to get a lot more interesting." Tonks commented low for her husband's ears alone. He only nodded, yet was worried about how some were going to take the upcoming news.

"Yes, mom. We married at a lovely castle style chapel in Vegas. We have actually been seeing each other all through our final year at Hogwarts until now. We became engaged a few months ago and planned to tell everyone soon, but things kind of snowballed this weekend when our friends found out the truth about us. They were all really supportive and we were just so happy about how they were all behind us that we decided to take the plunge then and there."

Molly's face was turning red as her hair now as she looked at her little girl whose friends and older twin brothers had all moved to stand with her. Then her gaze travelled to Harry who was standing on Ginny's left side. "I don't approve of you getting married when I wasn't there and you will have to let me throw a reception for you, but I have always dreamed of my baby girl and Harry getting married."

"You married my sister without my approval and have been dating her for three years and didn't tell me? How could you do this to me mate? You're supposed to be my best friend." Ron shouted. He still had bruises on the side of his face and his arm in a sling from the fall after the bludger hit him.

"I didn't marry Harry! He is like a brother to me now. I haven't felt anything more than brotherly affection for him since I started my second year at school when my crush shifted to the person that I did eventually marry." Ginny clarified.

"You married Dean Thomas!" Ron shouted once again this time pulling his wand.

"No Ronald! She married me!" A shout rang out above the crowd quieting everyone once more.

"Mione?" The injured hot headed young man paled. "You and my sister are together like that?"

"Yes Ronald. We are together like that. It took us a while to come to terms with how we really felt about each other. I know I have never been happier than the day we finally admitted our feelings for one another. I love Ginny with all my heart and I am proud to have her as my wife." Hermione held one of Ginny's hands tight while wrapping her other arm around her wife as the younger witch leaned into her for support.

"But Hermy you were supposed to be mine after I got done sewing my wild oats. You were supposed to wait for me." Ron yelled his face purpling. "Not date my sister behind my back!"

"Ronald never call me Hermy again. I hate that nickname. Ron you have been one of my best friends, but I have only ever seen you as a friend. I have never seen you as more than that and that won't ever change."

"Hermione Jean Granger McGonagall how come you kept this from us?" Minerva asked. She and her wife Rolanda Hooch had officially adopted Hermione when her parents were killed by deatheaters when she was 15. "You had to know Ro and I would understand your relationship." The two older witches looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. We didn't think it would be fair to tell you and then make you keep it a secret from everyone. We weren't prepared to come out yet. We were still getting used to things when we were at school and then afterwards we were trying to make our way in the world as adults. Now we have established ourselves pretty well and we don't want to hide anymore." Hermione explained.

"We had a mixed muggle and wizard ceremony, but we know we are also soulmates." Ginny looked over at Hermione gaining a nod of approval from her wife. "We would also like to perform the ancient magical bonding of souls ceremony. We were hoping that our parents would help us with planning and organizing the ceremony and ritual."

The two young women prayed that would appease their parents.

The two fought not to grin when Arthur began smiling giving them two thumbs up behind his wife's back and Rolanda grinned winking at them in approval of their maneuver. At least the couple had two parents on their side, now just to gain the other two.

"If you two are really serious about this I would be honored to be a part of your mating of souls ceremony." Minerva offered now smiling at the young couple. She remembered how hard it had been for her to come out to her family and friends and she had been much older than Hermione and Ginny by a good bit when she finally gained that courage.

"I am so glad we have your support. I'm wanting both of my mothers to stand for me during the ancient rites." The brown haired young witch had pleased tears in her eyes.

"We would be honored baby girl." Her Mama Ro was also glassy eyed.

"I would also like my parents to stand for me." Ginny added hopefully.

"I will be honored to stand for you pumpkin." Arthur wiped his eyes and nose with a polka-dotted handkerchief.

All eyes then turned to a still red faced Molly who had been quiet for many minutes. "How are you supposed to live? Hermione is a writer and has only published one book and it is an academic text. How well can that sell really? Ginny I know you do okay with the Harpies, but you are going to be training to be a medinurse now in the off season and will have to pay for schooling. At least with Harry you would have had financial security, a title, and no stigma for being a lesbian. And I know it isn't fair that I wouldn't have had a problem with Hermione marrying Ron, however things will be so much harder on Hermione because she is not only muggleborn, but also now a lesbian even if she is a decorated war hero and the smartest and most powerful witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. I don't want either of you to regret this decision when you see how difficult things could become for you as a couple."

"Mother no matter how hard things could become I will not be alone. Hermione and I will face life, good or bad, together just like you and dad always have." Ginny countered.

"What about children? You're both women! You can't have them!" The older witch argued back.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have kept many things about myself private for safety reasons as well as no one ever actually asked. Everyone knows about my book which is selling quite well really and will be being used in several wizarding schools, universities, and learning programs around the world and I have another book set to be released in a few months that has already been pre-ordered to also be used in the same capacity. Therefore I will be bringing in a tidy sum from my writing." The bright witch took a fortifying breath before continuing.

"What most don't know is that I have completed my masteries in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy the last three years and I am almost through full mediwitch healers training. I could do many things within any of those fields of study. Now only Ginny, my mothers, Amelia, and Kinglsey know about this next part. Apparently, it never generally occurs to magic folk to ask muggleborns or most halfbloods with strong muggle ties about their muggle backgrounds or home lives. You all know my parents were dentists or healers of teeth. Yet no one, but my moms and Ginny ever wanted to know more." Hermione smiled as her wife squeezed her hand in reassurance and support.

"My birth mother's and father's families were both very old aristocratic families much like the ancient and noble houses of the wizarding world. They neither one wanted the titles nor responsibilities and renounced themselves as heirs. I have been trained since I could walk and talk to take up those mantles by my grandparents. I came into all my titles and inheritances shortly before my birth parents died. I am a Duchess, and a few lesser titles here in England, but I also hold other titles across Europe. I have vast estates in England, Ireland, Wales, Scotland, France, Italy, Bulgaria, and many other properties around the world. I even own an island in very tropical climes." Most were now staring at her in shock and surprise.

"Furthermore, I finished my muggle primary education at a very early age. I am not only a bright witch, but a bright woman in general. I had finished two years of Oxford University before starting Hogwarts and with permission and assistance from Minerva and Dumbledore I was able to make special arrangements to continue my muggle education dually while attending Hogwarts and during my summer and winter breaks. I have several degrees in many subjects that help me greatly in managing my financial empire." Many were still staring dumbfounded at her as she continued.

"Right after I came into my inheritance I broadened the Granger-Carrington Empire into the wizarding world. I am sure you have all heard of HJGC Enterprises. It is an international company I own and operate that has become the largest money maker in the wizarding world. I am the richest person in the wizarding and muggle worlds when you add my wealth from both worlds together." She smirked as she looked around enjoying the shocked faces of most everyone.

"I have many ancient titles and am also related to the Royal Family of Great Britain as well as a few other countries. Can anyone tell me who the most important and powerful witch or wizard in all of England is?"

"The head of Hogwarts holds a lot of power." Seamus Finnegan offered.

"I hold nowhere near the most powerful position in our wizarding world. If I did Hogwarts would be quite different." Minerva grumbled.

"The Minister of Magic." Harry offered.

"Can no one go above him?" Rolanda Hooch asked knowing where her baby girl was going with her question. She and Min were very proud of their Mia.

"The Head of the Wizengamont." Percy sounded smug.

"There is one higher." Minerva tossed in. She had been amazed and so proud when she and Ro's little Mia had been asked and they had gotten to be there to see it happen.

"But there hasn't been a Royal Wizard in over a hundred years. The Royal family hasn't trusted the magical community and neither has the muggle prime minister." Arthur knew the answer and knew Dumbledore had tried many times in his lifetime to gain the Royals' favor.

Kingsley stepped forward as did Madam Bones. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones was the Head of the Wizengamont.

"The Queen and Prime Minister have decided after recent events due to the wizarding war and the lashing out of the last of Voldemort's followers against Muggles that they couldn't turn a blind eye anymore. They have finally found someone they trust implicitly." Madam Bones announced.

"It was an easy choice for them to make, but the hard part came in trying to convince their chosen one to take the position. I sat in on the negotiations and I would have sworn the chosen one was from Slytherin house. I was told that the sorting hat had considered it. That the hat had said the chosen one could have thrived in any of the houses." Kingsley laughed.

The Supreme Witch continued. "But what finally swayed the one was the pulling of the family card. I mean the chosen one calls the Queen of England grandmother and PM Uncle. So at the next full Wizengamont session I get the great pleasure of announcing the naming of the Royal Witch. The most powerful witch or wizard in all of England, Muggleborn Hermione Granger McGonagall." Amelia ended on a smug smile. Sirius hadn't been able to get that secret out of her and he had tried.

"So you see Mrs. Weasley I do believe I can take care of my wife financially, socially, and politically. And on the grandchildren front I believe I have that sorted as well. Unfortunately, I am unable to carry children due to things I suffered at the hands of Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange, however I have developed a new process. I have used my vast knowledge of both magic and science to discover a way for women to have their own natural children without the use of donors. Ginny will have children that are truly hers and mine. I have also almost perfected the process so men can also have children although it is a little trickier since their bodies weren't originally designed to carry children."

Ginny smiled proudly leaning into her new wife. "I think that above all the other stuff has won mom over. All she ever talks about is grandchildren."

"Ginny I can't believe you stole Hermy from me. I should be the one with the powerful wife, not you. You were supposed to marry Harry and I was supposed to marry Hermy. Ginny you gotta give her back. Hermy was always supposed to take care of me when I finally married her." Ron whined blinded by the wealth and power that he felt had slipped through his fingers.

"Ronald I swear to Merlin if you call me Hermy again I will hex you so bad you will never father children. And for your information I am a lesbian. You or any man never had a chance. The thought of a guy in that way just totally creeps me out. I almost tossed my cookies when you kissed me during the final battle. I actually gargled with fire whiskey afterwards. It is also very insulting that all you see in me is a way to be taken care of so you can be a lazy arse the rest of your life." Hermione was seething and her hair was starting to come to life as her temper and power rose.

"But Hermy…" Ron's brother Charlie cast a quick silencing charm on his idiotic brother as Ginny worked to calm her wife.

Ginny held the brunette's wand arm down at her side said wand was sparking wildly. "He isn't worth it sweetheart. I will let you hex him once you calm down. You can't blow his bits off or mom will never come around." The young redheaded witch stepped in front of Hermione pulling her close, holding eye contact as she stroked her love's arms and back giving her a loving kiss.

Finally the powerful older witch sighed leaning forward to rest her forehead on Ginny's.

"I really love you, Gin. I won't destroy him yet, but he is on very thin ice. He hasn't been changing for the better for a long time now. I can hardly see the boy I was friends with or maybe I still see that little jealous boy where a man should be by now. I don't know. Can I at least put a spell on him that every time he says Hermy he gets an electric type shock to his bits." The bright witch pleaded for her wife's ears alone.

The younger witch leaned forward kissing Hermione soundly. "I love you so much." She said when she pulled back breathless. "That sounds like a perfect spell Mia. Go for it."

"I love you too, baby and thank you." With an almost imperceptible swish of her wand Hermione wordlessly cast the spell.

"It is really hot when you go all powerful witch like that." Ginny whispered sexily as she snuggled further into her wife's body.

"When we get home tonight I will be all the powerful witch you can possibly want or handle." Mia wore a saucy smirk.

A throat clearing behind Ginny broke the moment and the young ginger slowly pulled away turning, but kept ahold of her wife to face her mother who was now only a few steps away from the couple.

"It sounds like my girl has caught a mother's dream spouse. I have to admit that you and Ginny suit more than you and Ron ever did. I know you have always let him win at chess and that you aren't as poor of a flyer as you let on for his and Harry's sakes. You were already the best at everything else and you backed off and let them have those. You are a good person Hermione and I look forward to you and Ginny's Soul Bonding Ceremony. You two are going to make amazing babies someday." The mother smiled as everyone laughed at the totally Molly comment and the older redheaded witch pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Welcome to the family, dear!"

Everyone cheered at this except for Ron who now was free to speak. He yelled "Hermy!" over the noisy crowd only to be heard screaming as he fell to the ground holding his shocked bits.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

**I found this little one-shot in the back of a notebook the other day. I can't remember how long ago I wrote it and I had completely forgotten about it. I decided to type it up and post it for the heck of it. It isn't the best I've written or the worst. I hope you found a little enjoyment in the short work. As you read, in my HP world many who were originally killed lived and Ron does not get the girl at least not Hermione or Luna. They are both entirely too smart for him on so many levels. I would love to hear from you. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, but if you like femslash you can check out my writings in other fandoms. Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
